


Forbidden Acclaim

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-14
Updated: 2006-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel has had too much coffee and too little sleep when Jack drops by to see him.





	Forbidden Acclaim

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *

Jack rolled over, his arm automatically reaching out, but there was nothing there. The absence of a warm body at his side pulled him fully awake and he lifted his head, peering blearily at the clock. 5:53am. Dammit, where was Daniel? Sitting up, Jack scrubbed his fingers through mussed grey hair and thought back to the night before. 

They'd arrived back from P6G-392 just after 1800 hours. Jack, Sam and Teal'c had been tired and grimy from the 10 kilometre walk back to the Stargate, but Daniel was practically bouncing with excitement. He had video footage of some alien text they'd found and he was desperate to get to work on it. General Hammond had ordered them to hit the showers before debriefing, and Jack had felt Daniel vibrating with impatience next to him as they'd described the mission. 

When they had finally been released, with two days' downtime until their next trip offworld, Jack had tried to get Daniel to go home with him but he knew it was a lost cause even before he opened his mouth. 

"You go on without me," Daniel had said. "It's only seven o'clock and I'd like to get started on this text. I'll be home later, I promise." 

So Jack had gone home. He'd eaten, washed up, had a couple of beers, watched some cable, turned down the bed, but still no Daniel. Eventually, at midnight, he'd called Daniel's office number and -- surprise, surprise -- the younger man had answered right away. 

"Yes?" But this was not the enthusiastic scholar of five hours before. Even in that single word, Jack had heard frustration and fatigue. He'd started to say something, but been cut off before he could get two words out. "Jack, don't start," his archaeologist had snapped. "I'll be home when I'm done." 

"But, Daniel..." he'd tried again. 

"The longer you distract me on the phone, the longer it'll take me to finish," Daniel had informed him. "Go to bed." 

It was hard enough to reason with Daniel when he was in excitable puppy mode; Jack wasn't even going to think about messing with tired and cranky. So he'd replaced the receiver, heaved a resigned sigh and gone to bed -- alone. 

And now it was six in the morning and Daniel had yet to make an appearance. Jack briefly considered calling him again, but then decided the situation required more drastic action. Groaning dramatically to the empty room, he levered himself out of bed and quickly got dressed.

* * *

As he made his way down the corridor towards Daniel's office, Jack mentally prepared himself for the imminent struggle. Extracting a recalcitrant archaeologist from the clutches of a bunch of alien squiggles was not how he'd planned to start his day off, but he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to accomplish the self-imposed mission. He had his hand on the doorknob, when he heard Daniel's voice emanating from inside the room. 

"Dammit! Why doesn't this make any sense?" Then came the sound of paper being scrunched up, followed by what was probably a clenched fist slamming down on a desk. 

Okay, so maybe this operation was going to be even harder than Jack had thought. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door without knocking and stepped inside. The scene was pretty much as he had expected. There were books covering every surface, and scraps of paper covering most of the books. The coffee pot was nearly empty and Jack actually counted three partially filled mugs in various spots around the room. This was not good. Daniel sat in the middle of it all, oblivious to Jack's presence, his head in his hands. This was definitely not good. 

Jack closed the door behind him and Daniel glanced up at the sound. He looked like hell. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes were bloodshot and ringed by dark shadows. Jack knew without a doubt that Daniel had been working for twelve hours straight, that he hadn't eaten and was keeping himself going by drinking far too much coffee. That wasn't unusual; what Jack didn't understand was why his archaeologist was in such a bad mood. Normally, when Daniel had trouble with a translation it only fuelled his enthusiasm. 

"Go away, Jack," Daniel said wearily before turning his attention back to his work. 

"Oh, I'm going away alright," Jack replied, casually, "and you're coming with me." 

Daniel looked up at him again, and Jack was shocked to see something like desperation in his eyes. "No," he said firmly. "I can't leave yet. I **have** to finish this." He picked up one of the mugs of coffee but Jack reached out and took it from him, putting it back down on the desk and then taking hold of Daniel's hand. 

Daniel yanked it out of his grasp and growled, "Dammit, Jack, can't you just let me work?" 

"No, I can't," Jack replied, calmly. "You've been here all night, for crying out loud, and, from what I heard out in the hall, it doesn't sound like you're making much progress." Daniel winced at his words, and Jack wondered again what this was all about. "What's so important about this text, Daniel?" 

But Daniel was ignoring him, head down, shoulders hunched. Looking around the room in exasperation, Jack caught sight of a magazine lying open on Daniel's desk. Staring up at him from the page was the smiling face of a young man shaking hands with a fusty old guy in a wool suit. Underneath, the caption read: Dr Steven Raynor receives archaeology award. Steven Raynor -- that was the name of the guy Daniel had studied with in Chicago. Suddenly, Jack was hit by a wave of understanding. So, this was why Daniel was acting so strangely. It must have really got to him that his old colleague was getting recognition while he was stuck under a mountain, unable to tell the academic community that his own theories had been proved correct. So he'd thrown himself into his latest task, desperate to prove himself at least to the rest of the SGC. But, after hours of work, he wasn't getting anywhere. 

Jack turned back to his lover with new resolve. Taking hold of Daniel's arm, he pulled him bodily from his chair, eliciting a startled yelp from the younger man. 

"Right, that's it," Jack stated, dragging Daniel towards the door. "You're coming with me. Today is our day off, which means we actually leave the mountain." Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but Jack held up one finger in front of his face to forestall him. "Ah! No arguments! We're going home."

* * *

Daniel spent the entire journey to Jack's house in sullen silence, but Jack refused to play up to his childishness, so they arrived home without a single word being exchanged. Jack led Daniel through the house, straight to the bedroom. He pushed his archaeologist onto the bed and lay down on top of him, pinning him securely with his weight. 

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked in surprise. 

"So, it's appreciation you're after, is it?" Jack responded, capturing Daniel's mouth in a searing kiss that left the younger man breathless when they finally broke apart. 

"Jack..." Daniel gasped, but his lover placed a finger firmly across his lips. 

"Shhh," Jack whispered. "I'm appreciating here." 

Daniel gave him a little smile and relaxed, giving in to whatever Jack was planning to do. Jack grinned back at him and then dived in to nuzzle his neck, undoing the buttons of his shirt at the same time. Once he'd uncovered Daniel's chest, he began to kiss a slow trail down his lover's body, stopping briefly at each nipple before moving onwards. He kissed and licked and teased and nibbled until Daniel was writhing with pleasure and he could feel the younger man's erection straining for release beneath the material of his pants. 

Without wasting any more time, Jack quickly freed Daniel's cock and took it in his mouth. He felt Daniel's fingers in his hair and heard his lover groan as he worked the shaft with his tongue. It wasn't long before Daniel cried out Jack's name and came in his mouth, his body shuddering as the orgasm flowed through him. When it was over, Jack kissed his way back up Daniel's body before shifting his weight to lie next to him on the bed, his head propped up on one hand and a grin on his face. 

"How was that for appreciation?" he asked smugly, looking for some recognition of his own. 

But Daniel was fast asleep.


End file.
